Beginning of a Bond
by Rene-Quest
Summary: LeoOC. OneShot. Sometimes all it takes is one action to let someone know you care.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tia. The mention of Cid(whom is a girl, btw) belongs to my friend Steph.**

**AN: This scene is one that was taken from a role play my friend and I did. The role play itself takes place about a year or two after the new movie came out, so they're all about 17 years old. This particular scene takes place a while after our characters(both human) and the boys went to a rave, where Tia was almost raped but Leo saved her. **

**AN2: This is a One-shot.**

* * *

Beginning of a Bond

It was a relatively quiet day. Quiet, if you were capable of ignoring the constant gunshots blaring from Mikey's video game in the living room. Donnie had himself held up in his room working on some new techy thing, and Raph, he was only god knows where; probably off 'stalking' Cid, as he was prone to do, though no one would ever say that to his face. Master Splinter was in his room, meditating peacefully. So that left Leo on his own, to practice undisturbed, in the training room. Which was where he'd been for the last hour.

The sound of the door sliding open, then closed, only half way caught his attention. Glancing out the corner of his eye, though not pausing in his movements, he was only mildly surprised to see Tia standing there, leaning against the wall. It wasn't as if it was unusual to see her there; she occasionally stopped in during his practices, usually just to throw out jeers and unnecessary criticism. But she hadn't even been around for almost a week; not since...

He jabbed his sword outward, harder than necessary, quickly clamping down on the sudden bout of rage that bubbled up at the memory.

He had always ignored her whenever she barged in on his training, since she only ever had bitting comments to shoot out, her presence had rarely ever been welcome. But she had yet to say anything. You'd think he'd be relieved that she was finally silent, but given recent events, he wasn't really thankful for it.

"Leo?.."

His foot work faltered, and he froze. Her voice had been soft and unsure, not at all like the Tia he knew; and had she really just said his name? Not turtle-boy or jerk-off or blue boy, not even one of those ridiculously sounding pet names said in a mocking tone. She had _never_ used his actual name when addressing him before. He finally turned to face her, his katana hanging loosely in his grasp at his side. She wasn't even looking at him, instead her head was turned to the side and eyes focused on something random on the wall, her arms crossed over her stomach almost protectively.

"Listen... about the, other night. I'm... I'm not usually so careless ya know. I do this stuff all the time." She was already defensive, so he didn't bother lecturing her, afraid she'd clam up if he did. She obviously had something to say, and was already having trouble getting it out. He didn't say anything, and she was silent for a moment.

"You're always getting in my way. Sticking your nose where it's not wanted and spoiling my fun. But... if you, hadn't showed up when you did, then I... well... you know! I don't have to say it. I just... I wanted... I wanted to say, thank you." She turned her gaze away from the wall to look at him, a slight smile on her face. "For once, I'm kinda glad you decided to butt into my business. So thanks."

"Your welcome." Was his simple reply as he let his own smile surface. Finally sheathing his katana, he was rather pleased, this had been the first conversation they'd had without trading some scathing comment...

"Ya know, you're not so bad for a turtle-boy jerk-off."

...Well, almost.

He returned her sudden smirk and, taking note of her lighter tone, teased her back. "Careful now Tia, that was almost a compliment."

"Yeah well, don't be letting it go to your head. I'd hate for you to be getting the idea that I actually like you." She snorted, pushing off against the wall. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, of course not, heaven forbid such a thing."

"Whatever. Anyway, I've got better things to be doing than hanging around your sorry ass all day." She remarked flippantly, turning her back to him and sliding open the door, her hand raised in a kind of wave as she walked out of the training room. "Later."

He let out a chuckle, a bemused smile on his face as he shook his head lightly, returning his katana to the rack on the far wall.

"There's the Tia I know." He muttered, finally relieved.

* * *

**AN3: Obveously they have a love/hate relationship. They become a couple eventually, but not until _much _later. **

**AN4: Please review, I don't get alot of them, so if you could that would be awsome. I love knowing what people think of my writting. If anyone is interested and wants me to, I may try writting out the actual story that this goes with. **


End file.
